Quidditch boys and Gryffindor friends
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Oliver, Fred and George feel bad, about the way they have been treating Harry, after he and his friends managed to ruin the chances for Gryffindor to take in the house cup and go to apologize. A little idea I came up with after reading "Philosophers Stone".


_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new little Harry Potter one-shot. It's another one with Harry, the Weasly twins and Oliver Wood. I just think that he seems like he is kinda forgotten in the Harry Potter Saga. After "Prisoner of Azkaban" he is taken out more and more and at "Half Blood Prince" he is kinda gone in some way. I came up with this little idea, as I read "The Pilosopher's stone". Let's get the party started shall we?

The locker room of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was almost empty. The training of the team had ended hours ago. The chasers, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, had already left. The keeper Oilver Wood and the beaters Fred and George Weasley were still there, they were even wearing their Quidditch robes, and the seeker Harry Potter...they couldn't tell, where he had disappeared off to. Oliver was worried about him and so were Fred and George. They had been mad at him the entire week, because him and his friends ruined any chances for Gryffindor to win the house-cup, but today Harry had offered to resign from the team.

"We were too harsh with him.", Oliver finally brought out.

"Funny...I've been thinking excatly the same.", Fred mumbled.

"So did I.", George said.

"I mean...sure I would've loved, that Gryffindor would take in the cup this year, but there is still a next year. We'll all still be at Hogwarts and will get another shot at it, I know this.", Fred said.

George only managed to nod and Oliver didn't say anything, but then he opened his mouth and wanted to say so many things, but he only managed to sigh.

"I should've acted more forgiving. I did not know, that he would end up offering me to resign from the team and I wasn't really nice to him.", Oliver sighed.

"C'mon Wood, you are not taking the blame for this. Well...a bit maybe, because of your tone, but our lovely chasers take in more, with calling him "The Seeker" the entire week.", Fred said.

"As if he was not worthy to be called by his name anymore...", George sighed.

"I know you are already planning to take revenge on Angelina, Alicia and Katie, but let's find Harry first...and when you are planning to prank the girls, don't do anything, that could get them hurt...mean or not, we still need them for the game against Ravenclaw.", Oliver said.

"Typical Wood.", the twins murmured both.

Wood shook his head a little annoyed, stood up and finger-combed his hair a bit. He was trying to figure out, where Harry could've gone. His robes and school stuff were still in the locker room, so he probably was still somewhere on the Quidditch field. They left the locker room quietly and steped out on the Quidditch field. The evening was cold and foggy, so they were lucky, that they still wore their Quidditch robes, which kept them warm a bit. It was hard to notice anything in the fog, but then Fred noticed a small boy, hiding behind one of the goal posts. He was wearing red and golden Quidditch robes and curled up into a ball, so no one would see him. This was clearly Harry.

"He's over there.", Fred said to George and Oliver.

They were racing to the goal post Harry was sitting by himself. Now, that they were closer they could her soft whimpering. Was Harry crying? Probably...they had not been really nice to him. Oliver reached the post first, sat down next to Harry and put his hand on his seeker's shoulder. The twins sat down on the other side.

"Oliver? Fred? George?", the smaller boy mumbled.

"Don't beat yourself up mate.", George mumbled.

"We are not mad at you anymore.", Oliver said.

"There's still a next year.", Fred added and smiled.

"You don't hate me anymore?", Harry asked.

"We never hated you and I am sure "the chasers" will be okay again soon.", Fred said.

He put accent on "the chasers", showing just how mad he was at the three girls.

"I am sorry I wasn't really nice to you, as you offered me to resign from the team, but I did not want to lose ya and not just as a seeker...also as a friend.", Oliver whispered, throwing his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"It's my fault, that we don't take in the cup this year. I should've paid more attention at the stunt we pulled, I should've tried harder to gain points again...", Harry began, but Fred cut him off.

"Haven't you been listening? There is still a next year mate.", he said, grinning.

"Even Wood admits that.", George added, grinning.

"Stop it George.", Oliver said.

"Oliver...?", Harry mumbled, after a moment of silence.

"Yes Harry?", Oliver asked back.

"Did you mean, that I am your friend?", Harry asked.

"Of course Harry.", Oliver said, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Wood the softie. Need to tell this to the others in his year one day.", Fred said.

"Come on Freddie. We're the only friends, that he's got. That would be clearly mean.", George said.

"Since when are we not mean Georgie?", Fred aksed jokingly.

"You are our friend too Harry. The team would alread not be the same without you anymore.", the Weasley twins excaimed in unision.

"Really?", Harry asked, as George also threw his arm around Harry's shoulder and Fred threw his arm around George's shoulder.

"Really.", Fred, George and Oliver said.

"Do you still want to resign?", Oliver asked Harry, after another moment of silence.

"Hopefully not.", George said.

"I won't resign.", Harry said, smiling at the three older boys.

"We wouldn't want it any other way.", Fred said.

"Right Wood?", the Weasly twins both said afterwards.

"Right.", Oliver replied grinning.

_**Ending Word: **_What do you think abou this? I just hated the idea, that everyone hated Harry and his friends, after they lost 150 points for Gryffindor, so I wrote this little fiction. I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye bye.


End file.
